Twist of Fate
by Soushite Bouya
Summary: Discontinued up for adoption will be deleted within a month with or without adoption
1. Chapter 1

It was said that every thousand years, a girl of unknown strength and beauty would be born a half-blood of life and death combined. It all started when a maiden with pure silky blue hair and bright silver eyes cheated on Clevin, the god of time and destiny, with his brother clovin, the god war and hatred. Clevin cursed the maiden that all of her children will have unknown strength and beauty, but they will forever die at the hands of those whom they are close too. So is the curse of the Half-Blood.

19 years ago A man with short spiky pure black hair was standing next to the hospital bed in the maternity ward, looking at the face of his new born child in the arms of his wife. Isshin kurosaki smiled, the new born looked exactly like her mother, the same light orange hair, creamy chocolate eyes, and delicate features.

But there was something strange with the child, on her shoulders was a marking of a light blue dragon. It couldn't have been a tattoo, the docters had said it probably a discolored birth-mark. Truth be told they didn't know what to make of the mark either. Only time would tell what the mark meant.

Sorry about my other story somethings came up and I had to cancel it Cookies to those who review - Suki-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

19 years ago A girl with shoulder length golden-blonde hair was sitting on a patch of emerald green grass in the middle of a glorius field of roses ,sunflowers ,daisies ,and bluebonnets. As she absentmindedly tossed a small pebble into the crystal clear lake ,causing small ripples of movement in the quiet solitude, a young boy with dark purple hair walked up to sit next to her.

"You've sensed it haven't you, Rosette?" the boy asked her. "Yes, once again the curse takes hold of the life of a young desendent of the cursed maiden, I thought I was the end, but I guess not. I was not the end, she is. The fate of everything now rests on her shoulders. Let's hope she makes the right choice. Come on, we must hurry if we are to try to fix the situation." said Rosette. "What about the girl?" "We will keep an eye on her, all we can do now is wait and see." 'Will you be able to put together the pieces that broke long ago, Ichigo Kurosaki?' she thought to herself as she and Chrno, her demon by contract, disappeared in a flash blue light.

Current Time A girl with short golden orange hair stood on front of a man with a long gray beard, wearing a hakama with the number one on the back. "Request accepted" Yamamoto Gerysai said hitting his walking stick on the ground. A girl with raven colored hair and a boy with bright scarlet colored hair had wide grins on their faces as Ichigo Kurosaki turned to leave the room. Nobody saw the pained expression crease her face as she lost conciousness.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai as they saw their friend collapsed for no known reason. Retsu Unohana rushed over to check over the comatose girl. "She is alright, no signs of wounds or poison. She probably collapsed from exhaustion." she reassured the group of shinigami. "I'll take her to my barracks, if she hasn't awoken by morning we'll know somethings wrong." she said, picking up Ichigo and flash stepping over to her squad's barracks. There she ordered her assistant captain Isane to take Ichigo into a room, hoping she would wake up by morning.

Inside Ichigo's Subconcious Ichigo opened her eyes, finding herself in an unknown room. She was laying on a small cot like bed with white sheets. She sat up and looked around the room. The pure white walls were draped by a silvery blue silk scarves. The cieling was painted to look like the sky, white fluffy clouds against a light blue sky. There wasn't any doors but one window. She stood up and walked over the window.

Outside was a sandy beach ending at a teal blue ocean. The sun was in the middle of the sky. To the side she could see a forest of cherry trees, willows, and pines. For some reason, she was scared of the place, it frightened her to the point of backing up into the corner on the other side of the room.

"Why are you afraid of outside?". Startled she turned and saw a young girl, about 12, with light mousy brown hair and dark green eyes. "who are you? Where am I?" she asked the girl. "My names Maka Albarn, and your in Paradise." she replied with a smile. "Paradise? FUCK THAT! THIS IS NOT PARADISE! THIS IS THE FARTHEST FROM PARADISE!" she yelled at the girl. "IF THIS IS PARADISE, I'M A FRIGGIN TOAD. Paradise shouldn't scare the shit out of people. Anyway there isn't any such thing as paradise." she said trying to calm down.

"The sisters wouldn't like it if they heard you say that." Maka replied. "Sisters? How many people are here?". "Counting you and me ,13 people in total. Come on, I bet they would want to meet you." she said walking out of a door that appeared from nowhere. Not sure what to do, Ichigo followed Maka down a purple hallway, into giant room with 13 chairs: 6 on the left, 6 on the right, and a big one in the middle. Each one had someone sitting in it, all girls, but the one in the middle seemed impossible to look away from.

Sitting in it was a beautiful woman with long turquoise blue hair and lightning blue eyes. Like everyone else in the room the woman was wearing a loose fitting white cotton shirt that went to her knees and white capris. Maka went and sat in a light brown chair with a six, between the blue haired woman and a girl with shoulder length white hair and silver eyes with a pentacle shaped scar that ran over her left eye ending at her jaw.

"This girl is the one who ends the curse? Rediculous, she is nothing but another random witch whom will die young! There is nothing special about her! Maiden you don't actually believe this... GIRL is the answer to the curse do you?" said a girl with long black hair and equally black eyes sitting in a black chair with the number 2 on it, next to a girl with golden hair and eyes sitting on a golden chair that had a 3.

"Quiet your damned tongue, Kagome Higurashi, or else I will cut it off. Don't you ever question Maiden's judgement. If she thinks this girl is the savior then it shall be so." argued another girl with carmel brown hair and golden brown eyes sitting on number 11. "Who told you to say anything Rei Miyamoto, if anyone's tongue shall be cut off it should be yours." replied the one in chair 8, she had bright scarlet hair and bloody red eyes. "Stop fighting Kagome, Rei, Lucy. What would happen if Maiden got angry?" said the girl with silver hair in chair 5.

"It's alright, I can understand your disbelief but I sense something in this girl that is quite... unique." the one Ichigo thought was Maiden replied. "You must have some questions, but first let me introduce you to the girls strting st 1. The one with the bad attitude is Kagome Higurashi, then Edward Elric, Sakura is the young one, Allen Walker is the silverette, you already met Maka Albarn, as you probably already quessed I'm Maiden, next to me is Haruhi Fujioka, the one with pink hair is Lucy, next to her is Yuki Cross, next to her is Tohru Honda, then theres Rei Miyamoto, then the last one is Rosette Christopher, and the empty hair next to her belong to you. You are the 13th desendant of the cursed one. You are a maiden and you must save thw world." she said to Ichigo.

"Save the world? What do you mean?" she asked. "Soon you shall find out, just not right now. Remember your choice will the world raze or survive. Goodbye for now, Ichigo Kurosaki" she said as Ichigo's vision went dark.

okay another chapters up i used alot of anime characters, some I changed into girls:  
1 Maiden, it's a secret 2 Kagome Higurashi, Inu Yasha 3 Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, changed gender 4 Sakura, tsubasa reservoir chronicles 5 Allen Walker, -man, changed gender 6 Maka Albarn, soul eater 7 Haruhi Fujioka, ouran highschool host club 8 Nyu/Lucy, elfen lied 9 Yuki Cross, vampire knight 10 Tohru Honda, fruits basket 11 Rei Miyamoto, highschool of the dead 12 Rosette Christopher, chrno crusade 13 Ichigo Kurosaki, bleach, changed gender

cookies for those who review thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to say that I'm currently unable to continue writing stories, Twist of Fate is availible for adoption for any one who wants it, Send me an email for further info at: -Thanks For Reading,  
Soushite Bouya 


End file.
